Taming Your Dragon!
Why Tame Dragons? Dragons are not only companions or a means of travel -- they are also the definition of your character. All the classes in Dragon's Prophet are DPS classes. You change the archetype of your character by (equipping) up to 6 different dragons and utilizing their abilities. Even the same type of dragons can have different adventuring abilities. The abilities that are tied to crafting are also tied to the dragon's type. How to tame dragons? Simple. You get a skill once you create your character that’s just for that. After you find the dragon you wish to tame you go up to it and use that skill. Every character has a Dragon Soul bar (located under the Action Points bar) which indicates your Dragon Soul points. Players have 2000 Dragon Soul points, and they are used both for taming and using dragon soul skills. When taming a dragon, the player hops on its back and fight to prove their ability to control it. Attempting to capture the dragon initiates a small minigame, which focuses on an icon in a circle. The player must repetitively tap the 'W', 'A', 'S', and 'D' keys (up, left, down, and right respectively) to keep the icon in the circle. The longer it’s in the middle, the faster the player gains dominance over the dragon. Along with the circle are two vertical bars. The yellow bar to the left of the circle tracks the player's remaining Dragon Soul points. When these points run out, the capture fails, and the player must wait until the acquire more before trying again. The red bar on the right is the taming success bar. The longer the player keeps the icon in the circle, the more it fills up. Keeping the icon in the center ring of the circle causes the red bar to fill faster. Upon being completely filled, the capture becomes successful. Should the player run out of Dragon Soul points, they must either send their dragon to fight an aggressive enemy (each hit restoring some points), or wait outside of combat without a summoned dragon (or riding it) to recover these points. Some Marketplace items can instantly restore the player's Dragon Soul points when consumed, while a few others can increase the player's maximum amount of Dragon Soul for an allotted time. Some dragons cannot be captured with full health. These include Dungeon Rares, Public Event Bosses, and Ancient Dragons. To attempt to capture these, players must lower the health of the dragon to at least the half-way point, before they can attempt a capture. Other dragons may be more difficult to capture if they are a much higher level. Consider waiting until the character is closer to a dragon's level before attempting a capture. Dragon Taming Tips Draconic Influence on accessories such as rings, earrings and necklaces increase your taming performance by allowing you more time to tame challenging dragons. Keeping a set on hand is a good idea if you are on the hunt for rare or higher level dragons. Charisma is the stat that increases your pet’s stats in battle and allows them to hang around longer for those that enjoy fighting with a companion. Since space is limited out of the box I recommend finding a good Air Dragon for transportation and versatility. Your next slot can be filled with a tank or DPS model dragon preferably a Behemoth or Monasaur respectively depending on your needs / play style. All recommendations aside appearance does count so ultimately pick the dragons you like best and train them to meet your particular needs as the potential loss in performance is worth it when you have a super metal dragon at your side. Now for the nitty gritty! You have tamed your first dragon and are super excited but how do you know it is a keeper or total garbage? First off this is a matter of debate as some Ancient dragons can have horrible skills but are amazing looking and therefore are probably going to be keepers simply for the coolness factor alone. Important: all abilities are completely RNG and can be found on any dragon! RNG meaning totally random abilities available on totally random species including Dragon Soul abilities that can be used on your personal action bar. Here are some tips to help you decide whether to keep a particular dragon: *Good – a good dragon is one that you find attractive, has decent stats, and has several useful skills whether you want a farmer dragon or combat dragon. *Better – a better dragon would be one with one or more useful Dragon Soul abilities in addition to the “good” qualities. *Best - The best dragons have a great mix of aesthetics, Dragon Soul abilities, several useful combat skills and at least 9 available skill slots (to be filled with the skills you want from training). *Ancient dragons – are amazing and actually have better overall stats compared to more common dragons. If you are lucky enough to capture one, you may decide to keep it even if it is considered garbage in the skills department. *Elite dragons – these dragons generally have improved stats and have a chance at passive abilities which can buff stats such as constitution, intelligence etc. These passives can be trained to other dragons so you may want to use them for training purposes at the very least. *Trainer dragons – It is a good practice to have an allocated “trainer” dragon on hand that you can use to pass on particular skills to your combat dragons. Ideally these dragons will have one or more combat skill you wish to pass on with no undesirable skills. Since Field Training is completely random you don’t want to waste an available skill slot with a gathering ability on your main combat pet for instance. Category:Mechanics Category:Dragons